


世界一初憎しみ: World’s Best First Hate

by dainochild



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Hot Topic, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy takes his new boyfriend Ed to Hot Topic to buy heart-shaped friendship necklaces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	世界一初憎しみ: World’s Best First Hate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a tumblr anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+tumblr+anon).



> The prompt (from a rather cheeky anon) was: "ed and envy buy each other heartshaped friendship necklaces from hot topic"

Envy stole Ed from the middle of chemistry to drag him to the mall, and for what? Hot fuckin’ Topic. Typical of a damn emo kid.

"Don’t look at me like that," Envy sniffed as he dragged Ed through the fourteen-year-old girls and Invader ZIM merchandise. "We’re not like other boyfriends, right? So we should deepen our bond as not-like-other boyfriends."

"You being sarcastic? Please be being sarcastic."

Envy huffed. “How is it my fault if you have no tastes, pipsqueak?”

"WHO’RE YOU CALLIN’ SO SHORT HE’D DROWN IN THAT FUCKING ‘ERMAHGERD’ BRACELET — wait are you fucking kidding me that’s a real thing that I’m actually looking at?"

Envy flicked his hair back. It was lucky he was so sexy, or Ed would probably not bother dating him.

Plucking something delicately from the display, Envy turned back to Ed, holding it out. There was only one way to describe the dull silver metal and deep purple and black stones in combination: a ”gothic” heart-shaped friendship necklace.

"If we wear this, we’ll be in love forever," Envy said. "And nobody’ll try to steal you from me."

Ed swooned mcnuggetly.


End file.
